Sam's little Sister
by deadlyXivy
Summary: When it seems like the world loves screwing Leah Clearwater over Isabella Uley walks into her life. "So I guess I just wasn't the right Uley for you," Sam said before jetting off towards the forest. "I guess not." It's rated M because there is a few bad words. Lol enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to say sorry because I was supposed to post a chapter every day this week but I computer came down with what I like to call herpes (a virus) and I just got it back up so I'm really sorry. Ah this is my Christmas story. If you guys want more chapters I'll write more later on if I get ten reviews asking for it.**

**A couple of things I like to say before you get to the story.**

**1) Sam, Embry, and Bella are siblings and they know they are. They all have the same parents. So no parent drama at all.**

**2) Bella is the youngest. She's 16. Leah 23. Sam 24. Embry 19. Jacob 18. Quil 18. (Anyone else I'll tell you about later.)**

**3) Bella is 5'4". Leah is 6'3". Embry is 6'7". Sam is 6'9". Jacob is 6'6". Quil 6'6". (This is important later on so just keep this in mind.)**

**4) The Uleys are the ones that carry the Alpha bloodline. Not the Blacks! **

**5) The Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett) are actually really cool with the wolves so there is barely any tension between them. But that doesn't mean there won't be any problem with any vampires.**

**Now that I'm done with that I would like to say Happy Holidays and stay safe!  
**

**~~Leah~~**

Why does the world think that it's funny to fuck with me? First Sam, my ex-fiancé, breaks up with me to get with my cousin Emily. Then a week before Thanksgiving my father dies from a heart attack while he was on a hunting trip. And to top everything off I turned into a wolf two weeks before Christmas.

So for the last week I've been learning to deal with my temper and trying to turn on and off the mind link that I now share with a group of hormonal boys. Both of which is not working out at all.

Right now I was laying in my bed trying to avoid my mother who's forcing us to go to Sam and Emily's Christmas party. She thinks that it's a good idea to make sure the pack stays close netted. I personally think that I she just wants me to forgive Sam and become the happy family that she was so used to seeing.

A knock brought me out of my thoughts. "Leah," Seth said from the other side of the door.

"What," I mumbled knowing that he would hear me.

"Mom said put on your clothes and be down in five."

I rolled my eyes before getting up. "I'll be down in a few."

"Okay."

I got up quickly and put on a pair a black slacks and a green and red button up blouse. After I slipped on my flats I walked down the stairs slowly.

"Leah hurry up! I would like to get there before my cake gets cold," my mother chimed.

I walked into the living room with a small smile on my face. "Mom your cakes aren't going to get cold."

"You don't know that!" I withheld the urge to roll my eyes at her childishness. "Oh and Leah please act like you want to be there."

"I'll try."

**~~Bella~~**

"Isabella," Renee my mother called from the living room. "Hurry up!"

"I'm putting my ears on," I called down.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes!."

My mother insisted that we go to my older bother Sam's party in costumes. My mother was going as Misses Claus and I was going as a elf.. At the time that my mother suggested this I wasn't really thinking about what I would have to wear in the costume besides ears. I forgot who my mother was. As of right now I was wearing a red and green dress that stopped three and a half inches above my knees, three inch knee-high heels, and a snowflake necklace that was dangling above my breast. I don't know how I ended up agreeing to this but it was must too late to back out of it right now.

My mother walked into the room quickly. "Okay lets put your ears on and your hat so we can leave," my mother said as she placed the first ear on.

"Is this all necessary," I asked tilting my head to the side so she could have better access to my ear.

"Isabella Uley, you know that us Uley don't do anything half assed." I sighed softly as she went back to putting my ears on. "All right." She place my hat on carefully avoiding my ears. "All done. Now lets go before all of the boys eat up the food."

**~~Sam~~**

"Sam when is Isabella getting her," Jacob said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does it matter? Your not allowed to date my little sister."

"But why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What if I imprint on her?"

"Then that's a whole different subject."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh I never said that," I said patting Jacob on his back. "I just don't know what I would do to you yet if you imprinted on my sister."

"You know it can't be controlled."

"And I know that you better hope that it doesn't happen or your going to be very tired."

Jacob sighed heavily as he went into the living room. For the last week he had been pissing everyone off with the Bella is my soul mate bullshit. I for one wouldn't care one bit if he did imprint on her but because he was constantly saying it I would make him suffer if he did.

I grabbed the ham out of the oven and place it on the counter. "How did you know I was going to ask you to take it out," Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I could smell that it was almost done," I answered giving her a full blown smile.

"Do you think Leah is going to come?"

I withheld a sigh as I looked at the woman who stole my heart from Leah with a single look. "Sue is going to force her to come but don't expect her to be all happy-go-lucky about it."

"I just feel bad."

"Don't." I placed a kiss on top of her head. "What is done is done. There is no reason at all to feel bad about anything that happened. One day Leah is going to forgive us."

The kitchen door open to reveal Sue, Seth, and Leah holding three different cakes. A smile spread across my face when I noticed that for the first time in a very long time Leah was smiling. Maybe she's going to forgive-.

"What are you staring at Sam," Leah huffed.

"I'm just glad that you guys made it here alright," I answered turning away.

"We only live two blocks away."

**~~Leah~~**

"Hey Sam what did you get Bella," Jacob asked as he stuffed his face with different sweets.

"None of your business," Sam answered as he pulled Emily into his lap.

"You guys are just going to have to wait until everyone get here to see," Emily chimed in.

"I want to open mines," Embry mumbled crossing his arms.

"For you to be related to Sam you whine a lot," I chuckled softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well besides the fact that you're a nineteen year old boy, Uleys don't whine," I explained.

Emily let out a small chuckle. Remembering what my mother said I gave Emily an amused smirk. "No, Sam is the only one of the Uleys that doesn't whine."

"You met Isabella too," Jacob asked pouting.

Of course she met the youngest of the Uleys. Bella had moved here to live with her mother after her scholarship to her boarding school was dropped. Sam and Emily were the ones that picked her up from the airport because Renee was setting something up for Bella.

"I am going to be her future sister-in-law after all."

"Jake if you start making advances to my little sister I'm going to kick your ass," Embry said smiling the whole time.

"Why are both of you threatening me," Jacob asked puffing his chest out.

"Because dude that's what older bothers do when their sister is involved."

"Think about how you threatened me when I imprinted on Rachel," Paul said as he nuzzled Rachel's neck. "it's a brother thing."

Before Jacob could say anything the doorbell rung. Embry got up and answered it quickly. "Embry," the most beautiful voice I ever heard said.

"Bella why did you ring the doorbell," he asked chuckling. "It's open."

"We need help with the gifts," Renee shout.

"Here I come mom."

**~~Bella~~**

When Embry came to the door I was taken back by how tall he had grown. Last week he was two inches taller then me and now he was a good foot taller. But I guess I shouldn't be surprise because dad was almost seven feet.

Sam came out with a big smirk on his face. "Is there any more," he asked examining my out fit.

I held up the last two presents in my hand. "Embry took the rest in all ready."

"Yeah he wanted to show off how strong he got."

I chuckled. "Some way to show that."

Mom walked up and hugged Sam tightly. "My boys need to come see me more often," she said mocking anger.

"We will mom," I heard Embry shout.

"Let's get you two in before you guys get cold," Sam said taking the two gifts that I had showed him.

As I walked into the house I was welcomed by the smell of ham and hot cocoa. I walked into the living room and stopped when my eyes met the softest brown eyes that I had ever seen. I felt my heart tugging towards the woman as I stared deep into her eyes.

**~~Leah~~**

Jacob stood up and prepared himself for the moment that he been waiting for his whole life for. But as soon as his smile disappeared I knew that his dreams were crushed.

I smirked. "What's wrong Jake," I whispered so low that only the wolves could here me. "She's not the one?"

"Fuck you Leah," He growled.

I looked over my shoulder to meet the milk chocolate eyes of the youngest Uley. As soon as my eyes connected she was the only thing that I wanted and needed. I would do whatever she wanted me to as long as it made her happy. I had imprinted on my ex-fiancé's little sister.

A blush creeped onto her face as she looked down at her feet. "Bella come on in here and meet the pack," Embry said giving her a full blown smile.

I looked at Sam who was smiling at me. "Treat her well," he mouthed out.

"You have nothing to worry about," I mouthed back.

"The pack," Bella asked confused.

"Yeah we're werewolves," Embry said shrugging.

Bella tilted her head back and let out the most amazing laugh that I have ever heard. "You guys have to be kidding me," Bella finally said.

"We're not," Sam said giving her a small smile.

"Samuel, maybe you should show her," Renee suggested.

"I'll do it," I said not thinking.

"No need at all for any of you guys to do that. It's like twenty degrees out there and I believe you guys," Bella said shaking her head.

"It's fine really," I insisted. "We wolves run a cool hundred and ten."

"It's fine." She smiled as she checked me out. "You must be Leah."

I couldn't help but smile. She knew my name. "Um yeah."

Her smile grew. "Sam told me about you."

I never been more thankful for Sam in my whole life that I was right now. "Okay let's open gifts," Jared said handing out Sam's gifts.

Jared gave me a rectangle box with a blue bow on top of it. I looked over at Sam confused. He gave me a wink and then turned to Emily.

I opened the box to find a pure silver bracelet. I picked it up slowly and examined it. "Do you need help putting it on," Bella asked as she took the bracelet from hand.

"Um…ye-yeah."

**~~Bella~~**

After I closed the clasps on the bracelet I handed her a small her a bag.

"You shouldn't have," She chuckled.

"My mother was getting everyone gifts and I wanted to help pick some out. So I picked yours, Sam's, Embry, Emily's, and Paul's out." Leah looked into the bag and pulled out the silver wolf charm. "I remember Sam saying that your favorite animal are wolves so when I seen it I knew that I had to get it for you."

"It's amazing."

I clasped the charm onto the bracelet and let it dangle. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Hey guys you know what they same about mistletoe," my mother said from behind us. I looked over my shoulder and she was dangling a mistletoe above our heads.

At that moment I knew that I was red as a tomato. I looked as Leah who had a playful grin on her face. "We can't break tradition," Leah said softly.

She leaned towards me capturing my lips with in seconds. And at that moment it was like I knew that for the rest of my life she was going to be the most important part of it. Maybe moving here was the best thing that I could ever do...


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Leah~~**

After the kiss was over with I couldn't help the huge smile that was on my face. I had just kissed my mate and it was amazing. "Ah...shit," Bella mumbled covering her mouth.

I frowned and looked over to Renee who just shrugged. "What's wrong," I asked turning back towards her.

"I-I sh-shouldn't have felt any...anything from that kiss," she stuttered. She got up and practically ran into the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong," I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I don't think so," Sam answered looking towards where Bella had fled.

_Ring...Ring...Ring _Who was she calling?

_"Merry Christmas," A male's voice said happily._

"Merry Christmas," Bella repeated without any emotion.

_"What's wrong Bells?"_

"I just wanted to tell you that I missed you."

_"I miss you too. Is everything alright?"_

"I don't know," she mumbled. "You remember when you first met me?"

_"How could I not? I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the whole world."_

My wolf began to trash around at the boys statement. Who the hell was this kid who thought that he could have a chance with my Bella? I crossed my arms and forced myself to stay put.

"Yeah," Bella said so softly. "Do...do you still think that?"

_"Yes. Bella what's going on?"_

"When we kissed do you ever feel anything?"

_"I think so. Bella-"_

"I got to go my family is wondering where I am."

_"Um...okay. I love you."_

She hung up the phone without repeating the words back to him. That was a good sign right? I hope so...

She walked back in with a small smile on her lips as she sat back onto her seat. "Is everything okay," Sam asked giving her a gently smile.

"Yeah I just had to call my boyfriend and wish him a Merry Christmas," she answered picking up a piece of candy.

I felt my heart break slightly when the word boyfriend exited her mouth. She was taken...but she didn't say she loved him back. That has to be a good sign, right?

She looked over to me and gave me a small smile. "Are you okay,"she asked softly.

"Ah...yeah. Why wouldn't I be," I asked giving her a small smile back. Besides the fact that my imprint is taken nothing is wrong. She patted my hand softly and then leaned against the couch closing her eyes as she thought over something. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"Well I just can tell that something is bothering you."

"It's nothing to worry over," she answered opening one of her eyes and giving me a smile.

"SO," Jacob said standing up. "When the Cullen's get here we should find some games to play."

"I agree," Quil said eating a cookie.

"The Cullens," Bella said tilting her head back as if it was going to help her remember who they were.

"Should we tell her," Jared asked so only we could hear him. "I mean she is Leah imprint and the Cullens are like a second family to us."

"If anyone is going to tell her it should be Leah or myself," Sam replied. "And I think that it would be a little helpful if she knew before they got here."

"I'll do it then," I said grasping Bella's small hand. "Bella I would like to show you something really cool."

"Oh okay and I'm guessing it has something to do with walking," she sighed with a small smirk on her lips.

"You can always hop on my back."

"Sounds good to me."

Bella stood up with my hand still in hers. I smiled and walked towards the kitchen but stopped. The air quickly filled with a sweet scent. If it was any stronger the whole pack would be up and ready to fight but the scent was something that we were all used to. The sweet scent belonged to the one and only Cullens.

"Honey I'm home," Emmett's voice boomed as the walked in carrying tons of gifts.

"Hey," the whole pack said in unison.

Bella looked up and watched the vampires walking into the living room. "Is this the youngest Uley," Emmett asked placing the gifts on the ground.

"Yep," Bella answered smiling softly.

"I thought you would be taller then that," he chuckled. "Hell I think Alice and you are the same height."

"Emmett don't tease the girl," Esme chimed walking into the living. "I'm sorry for my son. I'm Esme and as you can see this is Emmett."

Alice walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. "I'm Alice we're going to be great friends. Oh and this is my husband Jasper," Alice said grabbing Jasper's arm and dragging him towards her.

"Husband?" Well this should be interesting. "You guys are like seventeen."

Rosalie walked in and rose a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I'm Rosalie and my family and I are vampires."

Well you can always count on Rosalie to get to the point. "Vampire?"

"That's what I said."

Emmett went to her wrapping a large arm around her waist giving Bella a dimply smile. "I know that my lovely wife put it so bluntly," he said trying to found like a professor. "But want she says is true. We're blood drinking creatures of the night."

Some of the pack chuckled but most of which remained silent. Most likely trying to see how Bella would react. Which she didn't do whatsoever. All she did was stare at them with a blank expression her face.

Esme looked over to Sam quickly and then back to Bella not sure what to do. The poor woman looked as if she wanted to scowl her children for being so blunt or hug Bella and let her know that everything was okay. Sighing softly she turned toward Bella with the gentlest smile I have ever seen on her lips. "I'm sorry for my children. If you have any questions we'll be sure to answer them. I'm sure your wondering why wolves and vampires are getting along so nicely like we are."

"Wait you guys are really wolves," she asked placing her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah," Embry said offering her one of his award winning smile. "That's what we were trying to tell you."

"Holy shit," Bella mumbled out.

"I can show you," I said placing my hand on her shoulder gently. At contact I could feel my whole body fill with this wonderful feeling that I couldn't possibly explain in real words. Yes I said real words, as in words that actually make some type on sense. "How we shift that is. If...you want that is." Great now the vampires are going to know.

"She's your imprint," Alice whispered so low that only the supernaturals could hear her.

"Yeah," I replied in the same volume.

"Aww your turning you into a soft," Emmett teased.

"Shut up," I growled.

Bella looked at me in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

Great now my imprint thinks that I'm crazy. "Ah...Emmett." She frowned but didn't question it. "So would you like to see?"

"Sure..."

I took her hand and leads her towards the back door. Before we stepped out I took off my shirt and skimmed out of my pants. "Can you hold this for me?"

"Ah...sure."

Once outside I walked to the middle of the yard and began to shake violently. My bones began to pop and stretch as I felt the fur push through my skin. In seconds I was hunched over as my hands turned paw like. Growling I shook my head as my snout and ears began to form. If I would have to rate this shift I would have to say this is the worst one yet. Normally it only took seconds but this was taking too long and it was extremely painful. This pain might be worst then my first one.

Once the pain was gone I shook my fur out and then looked up at Bella. Her eyes were wide as she took me all in. She slowly walked over to me and reached her hand out. "Can I...touch you," she asked chewing on her bottom lip. I gave her a nod and bowed laid down so she could get better access to my body. Her hand timidly pressed against the top of my head. "You so soft." I let out a wolf laugh and then tilted my head up so that I could lick her hand. "Ewwwwwwwww! LEAH!"

Laughing I nodded towards my back. "What is it girl? Jimmy's stuck in a vault?" Rolling my eyes I nodded towards my back again. "I don't think this is safe."

"Leah isn't going to let any harm come to you," Sam said walking towards us.

"Are you like her too," Bella asked looking over to him.

"I'm the Alpha and Embry is my Beta."

"Is mom one?"

"Yes but she stopped shifting so she's aging again..."

"I think I'm going to have to pass on the ride until some explain things to me," Bella mumbled to me.

Well I can't say that I blame her...

* * *

**_A/N: As most of you know I am having computer problems which means I don't have the chapters to my other stories so I'm going to have to start fresh unless I get the parts I need for my comp. So I'm going to have to just rewrite them when I can. _**

**_Next thing I have to say is the question thing is closed. I have more then enough people to get things rolling. So yeah._**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this._**

**_Until the next time. BYES!  
_**


	3. Not forcing her to love me

Looked at my clothes and then at Bella. Repeating this a few times until her face turned a bright red. "Im guess you want your clothes back," she chuckled nervously. "Ah...do you want me to just put them in your mouth?"

I opened my large mouth and gently took the clothes from her small hands. I gave her a small smile before walking to the forest line slowly. Every time I took a step away from her it felt as if my heart was slowly breaking. I knew it was the new imprint in full action.

I remembered when Paul had first imprinted on Rachel. She wanted to take a trip to Settle with the other imprints (this was before she knew that Paul imprinted on her). Paul watched as they drove away, slowly crumbling as they got further and further out of sight.

A new imprint was dangerous for the wolf because it hasn't been accepted yet. Your wolf goes crazy when your imprint isn't close for the fear that the imprint will find someone else or just not come back. The pain is supposed to be so unbearable that it has been known to kill the wolf. The bottom line is you have to see your imprint as often as possible.

Quickly shifting back I slipped my clothes on and ran back to Bella. Once I was back in front of her the pain in my chest disappeared. A smile was going to spread across my face but never came because Bella began to shiver.

How could I be that stupid. She wasn't a wearing a coat or even a warm hat. I grabbed her small hand into mine and sighed when I felt her hand was ice cold. This was not how to treat my imprint. I should have thought to grab a coat or something for her.

"Let's go inside and get you something warm," I say hiding the anger I had towards myself.

She nodded her head and lead the way back to Sam's kitchen. The Cullens and my pack were staring at me while I fixed something for Bella.

"Leah," Rose's voice whispered softly. I twitched my ear to show that I heard her. "You can't beat yourself up on small things. She doesn't hate you and you shouldn't hate yourself."

"I'm supposed to be everything that she wants and need," I choked out in a whisper. "How can I be that when I can't even remember to make sure that she's warm. The small things count for me. I know my pack will agree with me on that."

I know Rose was going to say something but stopped herself as I felt a small hand touch my forearm. The touch calmed me down instantly as warmth spread through my chest. "Can you guys stop with the whispering," She asked chuckling. "I feel like I'm an outsider."

_You will never be an outsider. You can count on me making sure that your never an outsider._

"Your not an outsider," Rosalie huffed. "Welcome to the family."

Rose gave me a pointed look before disappearing into the living room. "So how are you liking it back at home? Is it how you remembered it," I asked smirking.

"I'm loving it actually. It's been such a long time since I been here that I forgot how calming it is here," She answered smiling softly. "It's pretty much as I remember, aside from the werewolves and vampire. Oh and the fact that my brothers are almost seven feet tall."

Chuckling I nodded my head and handed her the hot coco. "You'll find that werewolves and vampires aren't that new to your life. And you should expect the height thing, your dad was seven feet tall what did you expect?"

"I don't know," she chuckled softly. She took a sip of the coco smiling happily at the mug. "This coco is perfect."

Grinning I rubbed the back of my neck hiding a blush. "I'm glad that you like it."

"Are you guys going to just stand in there or are you going to come back in here," Renee shouted from the living room.

Bella rolled her eyes with a light smile on her face. "Let's go before my mom starts shouting random things about my childhood out." I nodded my head and followed her like the lost puppy that I was.

Sitting on the floor while she took the only seat left on the couch that was in between Alice and Rosalie I sighed softly. For the time being everything was well. My family was surrounding me and my imprint was sitting behind me running her fingers along my neck.

"Since everyone is here and Bella knows about Vampires and Werewolves what should we do now," Emmett asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Emmett we're not playing any of your games today," Rosalie stated leaving no room for argument.

"But-"

"No but," she said cutting him off. "You promised that you wouldn't touch that game until tomorrow."

Emmett bowed his head as disappointment soaked into him. "Okay."

"I have an idea," Emily said as she stood up."Since everyone is here why don't we eat dinner and talk about our plans for the new years party."

"The pack can eat and you guys can talk about the party stuff," Paul said already standing up at the word of food.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well since your so interested in getting food and not helping with the party plans the pack can make the imprints and family plates before making their own."

I glanced at Emily with thankful eyes. In all technically Renee was pack and the Cullens didn't eat so there was no point in adding the family part because all that was left was imprints. But I didn't want to explain to Bella that she was mine and only mine. That my wolf had chosen her as my forever and there was nothing that could be done to reverse it. That she was it for me for the rest of my life. There was never going to be another that would ever hold my heart.

I wanted to give her a choice. To choose if she was going to fall in love with me or if she just wanted us to be friends as she moved on with someone else. I didn't want her to think that the imprint was final and that she was stuck with me forever. She was still human and by the looks of it she was going to stay human. Which meant that she didn't have to be stuck here because she had to be but because she wanted to be.

I didn't want her to feel like how I felt before she walked through Sam's front door. My choices were taken away from me because of what I am. I couldn't have the one that I loved since middle school, I couldn't leave this godforsaken land after her broke my heart and my father died, and I couldn't have sex with random people until I imprinted because Sam didn't want what he did to me to happen to anyone else. I have no real choice in my life but I refuse to be the one to take away her choice.

I will tell her about imprinting but I refused to tell her that she's mine until I need too.

Standing up I looked down at Bella and gave her a light smile. "What do you want on your plate," I asked softly.

"LEAH," Paul huffed.

"What? We mind as well make the other plates first because by the time we're done there is going to be nothing left for them." Mumbling a fine under his breath I turned back to Bella.

"You really don't have to," she mumbled refusing to meet my eyes.

"I want to and even if you were to try and make me stop you wouldn't be able to. So what do you want on your plate?"

"Just put some of everything on her plate," Renee said grinning. "I'm sure one of us will finish whatever she doesn't eat."

"Sounds good to me," I said grinning.

Giving Bella a quick glance I walked back into the kitchen that was already packed with the imprinted pack members making plates. "Let me through guys," I huffed pushing my way through everyone to the plates and food.

"Yeah get out of the way of the newest member of wiped," Quil chuckled as he cut up small pieces of ham for Clair.

"Yeah about that," Sam said turning to look at me with a huge smile on his face. "I wanted to congratulate you on that. My sister is a great girl."

"I'm lucky," I said going back to the task of putting food on the plate.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right. I want her to have a choice," I reply softly.

"What do you mean? She can know about the imprint and still have a choice in it," Sam stated calmly.

"If I tell her that she's my imprint she's going to feel guilty and choose me no matter what. I don't want her to pick me because she feels sorry for me. I want her to pick me because she fell in love with me not because she feels bad that I will not be able to look at another person in any way besides a friend or family. It's not fair to her to tell her that she's the only one for me. I will tell her about the imprint but I will not tell her that she's mine not until I know for sure that she wants to be with me by freewill." Finishing her plate up II looked at same with pleading eyes. "We have had our live taken from us because of the wolf inside of us. We are forced to love another when we planned a future with some else." Sam flinched at this but didn't say anything. "We are forced to stay on this land until the day we die because the wolf has to protect our people. We are forced to do so many things that sometimes it becomes unbearable to hold the responsibility on our shoulders. The only thing that I'm asking is to let her choose her future without the worry of me. Don't allow your sister to be forced into something that she may not want."

Sighing heavily he looked at me with steady eyes. "I will tell everyone to keep everything on hush about your imprint but don't keep it a secret too long. Sometimes trying to do the best thing turns against you."

"I'm willing to take that chance," I said standing at my full height. "I'm doing whats best for my imprint like I'm suppose to."

"Okay Leah but don't get to caught up in doing the right thing."

"I know Sam..."

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you who read Just living you were expecting this update. For those who don't surprise. I know there's a few of you who are wondering when trust me is going to be updated and my answer to that is before Monday I hope. I've been a busy bunny getting two updates to everyone in one day and getting ready for a third. These updates where to peek your interests again and let you know that I haven't forgot about any of my stories.**_

_**The next thing I would like to say is that those of you who made characters for my new series needs to pm with in a week or I'm replacing you. I need to talk to you guys so message me at once.**_

_**The next thing I have a poll up. And the poll is for which wolf shall I right an imprint story for first. I will be writing one for all of them and they will all imprint on Bella unless I say other wise. Leah will be last since I already have a few for her. I'm looking for something to keep me busy when I do get writer block. So vote and help me out guys.**_

_**The last thing is I have a tweeter. I've been meaning to make one for awhile and finally a close friend of mine told me how awesome it was and I should make one. So I did. The tweeter is going to be for story progress, new stories, and a lot of random things so if your interested follow me at deadlyxivy.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**_


	4. Now what is it?

After dinner everyone began telling stories about different patrols and just life around the res. Bella was sitting next to Sam and telling him and Emily about how school was going for her. She was leaning forward as she got really into it and that gave me a clear view of her cleavage . Her very nice cleavage. One I wouldn't mind-

"Your staring too much," Embry said plopping down next to me. "She's going to catch you looking and then what are you going to say?" I could feel my face heat up as I forced my eyes away from her chest. "That a girl. So do you really think that it's a good idea to not tell her that she your imprint? I mean Bella is a smart girl and eventually she will find out. Do you think it's better to have her found out herself or you telling her?"

"Well it's my choice how I do it, isn't it," I asked looking at him carefully.

He gave me the smile that Bella have been giving me all night. "I thought you knew by now that we don't truly have a choice in our love life."

"But do you really want your imprint to be stuck here? I mean you can be whatever she wants you to be; a friend, a brother, or a lover. If she wanted to go off and she the world would you hold her back from doing so by telling her that she's the end of the road for you?"

He looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking me in the eye. "I would let her go and I would wait for her to come back," he stated as if the answer was clear as day. "As long as she's happy it's all that would matter to me."

"But do you need to tell her about the imprint to make her happy?"

"I suppose not but who really wants to lie about something like that? Luckily for you Bella is already apart of the pack and she doesn't need to be kept out of the circle but what if she wasn't? By not telling her about what you are and imprinting things could go bad. She would question you whenever you go on patrol, about why she has to leave bonfires and you stay behind, why when you get angry you begin to shake uncontrollably, and why since you guys had sex you both haven't aged in years? What would you do?" He paused for a second as he scratched his five o'clock shadow. "And think about it how it will effect her now that she knows about imprinting. She's going to be worried about you imprinting on someone else and leaving her for them. She's not going to jump into any major commitment with you because she will always have the what if though in the back of her mind that will push you away from her. Could you handle that?"

Damn he does have a point. I could already see all the arguments and trying to convince her that I wasn't cheating on her and that she was the only one for me. All the tears that I would cause because I was being selfish. I know I wouldn't be able to handle seeing her hurt so badly because of me. Because I didn't tell her anything. "I guess your right," I mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly as he looked back over to his little sister. "You should stop looking at her chest though. It makes me feel awkward that I know who my sister will be having relations with."

That's why I liked Embry, he never rubbed it in your face when he knew that he was right. He only gave you a new way to look at things and hopefully you would see what he was saying before doing something that could be bad for everyone. And once he finish giving his advice he would change the subject as if the conversation never happened.

"I can't help it your sister is sexy in that dress," I said drifting my attention back to Bella chest.

"Yeah you can thank my mother for that."

Chuckling I took a swig of my eggnog. "I am so thankful for your mother."

She bit her lip slightly as a blush crept up her neck. "Well I met him at school and we've been dating for about a year and an half," she said quickly.

My jaw clenched tightly as I forced myself not to shake. My wolf was clawing at my skin at the thought of someone else touching her besides us. I wasn't going to ruin this night because my wolf is very jealous of the twat that she was dating. _"Mine," my wolf howled._

"Um...what's his name," Emily asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Edward Mason."

And the whole room went silent at the name. "Are you serious," Paul and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

I could name a few reasons. Edward was a dragon which is bad for me because when a dragon thinks something is theirs they don't let go ever. Dragons are hard to get along with and harder to kill. Depending on what type of dragon her was would determine how hard to kill he was and what type of problem I would have to deal with after I mark her.

"Ah...no reason," Alice said shifting uncomfortable in her seat. "I'm sure he's a nice boy."

"Tell us about him," Rose said giving Bella a warm smile. "He has to be a cutie if your with him."

I force a growl down knowing that all the were trying to do is figure out what type of pain in the ass he was going to be. But knowing that she was dating someone as dangerous as a dragon had me even further on the edge. I took a long swig of my eggnog and poured some vodka into my cup.

"Well he's like your average football playing cutie. Nice green eyes and shaggy blonde hair that goes well with his dimples."

Green eyes...that would mean he wasn't fire or ice which was great consider vampires hate fire and ice is hard to run on. Which left us with an earth dragon who may or may not fly. Fuck.

"He sounds great," Emily said giving her a grin.

"Leah, Embry, Jacob, and Paul meet me outside. We have to run around the res before it gets too," Sam said standing up. Everyone got up at the same time and gave there quick be back soon if they had mates. I was outside first and shifted as soon as I walked out of the back door. _"Leah you have to calm down."_

_"Calm down," I growled as I ran into the woods. "My mate is one dating someone and two the little shit that she is dating is a fucking earth dragon! How can I calm down to that?!"_

_"She does have a point Sam," Paul said catching up to me. "If it wasn't already bad that she's taken she's dating a lizard." _

_"Well for the time being he isn't here and he might not even come here so maybe we don't have to deal with him at all," Embry stated. "Bella can give him a clean break."  
_

_"Or he can eat her because dragons don't get dumped," I hissed. "I just want to know what else can go fucking wrong."  
_

_"Leah, Embry may be right on this. Dragons don't often leave there den even if their seeing someone. So the chances that he will come here is slim if any. Besides if he's that crazed about her do you know how long it would take for him to actually bring him to leave his den and horde? Dragons are greedy and don't often leave their den area."_

_"You don't know what he will do though! What if he could give two shits about his den and follow her here?!"  
_

_"And what are we going to do if Leah's right," Paul asked dodging a tree. "If he comes for Bella?"  
_

_"That would mean that we have one hell of a fight coming up," Jacob sighed heavily. "We only faced one dragon before and that was a wind dragon who injured us pretty badly."  
_

_"Just more things to worry about," I huffed. "Why couldn't I get an easy imprint?"  
_

_"Because you like a challenge?"  
_

_"Shut up Jacob."  
_

* * *

_**A/N: And that is it for this chapter. I have switch the poll on my profile so you guys can vote more. And I would like to let you know that I do have a new story out called No on said it would be easy so check that out and tell me what you think. It's my first straight pairing so this should be interesting. I am working on the stories that I promised everyone now because I finally gotten out of my funk so I look forward to all of those.**__  
_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed.  
**_

_**Byes  
**_


	5. Imprint and dying

_**A/N: Before I start a lot of people were asking why are there dragons in this story. Well my answer to everyone who was wondering this is because I rarely do a story where there is only shape shifters and vampires. I figure if vampires and shape shifters can exist why can't dragons or gods/goddess exist. I don't want a world that I'm making to only have a few things in it.  
**_

_**Two I would like to say sorry for the delay. A lot of things happened that I will not get into because it is very personal. Just know that I was handling personal things and not ignoring any of my stories. I have a bit of a writers block for dusk right now so I'll update all my stories as soon as possible. So If your still following me I would like to say thank you.  
**_

* * *

_**Leah  
**_

After making a quick lap around the Res I jetted back to the party. My wolf wanted to be near our mate and show her that she was ours. Shifting back to my human form I but on a pair of shorts and tank top that I had stashed behind Sam's house just in case I lost control of my wolf. Walking into the house I couldn't help the smile that formed when Bella's scent hit me.

"So why am I not a wolf," Bella asked as soon as I walked into the living room. "I mean if Sam, Embry, and you are all wolves shouldn't I be one too."

My stomach tighten into a ball at her curiosity. She wasn't a wolf because she was a imprint. Imprints have never been recorded to actually have the ability to shift. Renee and Joshua were both wolves but they were not imprints. Just high school sweethearts that believed that they would never imprint. I guess they were right.

"Well a lot could factor into why your not a wolf," Sam started as he ran his fingers through Emily's hair. "A lot of it could be due to the fact that you haven't had any real encounters with vampires until now. Our wolf gene doesn't really activate until their vampires that are a danger to us and our land is near." Taking a seat on the floor in front of her I rested my head on her lap. As if it was instinct her fingers began to play in my hair. Resisting the urge to purr I closed my eye. "But really it just a matter of time to tell if your going to join us or not."

"Do you want to be a vampire hunting wolf," I asked softly.

"I don't know. I mean it would be cool to be able to become a huge wolf but I don't know if its what I want."

"Don't worry about it right now," I said softly. My wolf wanted me too take her in my arms and tell her that no matter what we will be there for her. "Either way you have a whole pack that will help you through everything if it turns out that you are."

"I know," was her reply as she continued to work her magic in my scalp.

For the next few hours I was in heaven. The pack and vamps joking around every chance that they could. Me spending as much time as I could getting to know Bella. There was rarely a pause between us as I became engross into everything Bella.

"Bella, I'm about to head home sweetheart," Renee slurred as she began to wobble towards the door with her coat clenched in her hand.

"Mom you can't drive," Bella sighed. "I'll drive."

"No no no no! I can drive."

Chuckling Embry stood up and went to his mother's side. "If you want to stay I'll take her home."

"Are you sure," Bella asked glancing towards me.

"Yeah it's not a problem. Stay and have some more fun."

"Thanks Bry."

Embry gave her a quick nod before picking up Renee. "Come on mom lets go. You had way too much eggnog this year."

"You had to much," Renee chuckled as she began to wiggle.

"Yep."

Everyone began to chuckle as Embry carried her out. "I thought you said wolves don't get drunk," Bella questioned with a frown.

"Well it takes a very high proof to get us slightly tipsy," I replied with a smirk. "But because your mother hasn't shift in a very long time her wolf abilities are weaken. Her body temp is close to being normal and she doesn't heal as fast."

"Why doesn't she shift any more?"

"I don't know..."

"She did it for us," Sam sighed lightly. "When dad died she gave up shifting so she could raise us without having to worry about not coming back after a patrol."

Bella nodded her head and moved closer to me. My wolf began to whimper as we both felt her grief. I pulled her onto my lap as I tried to take her sorrow away. She cuddle close to me as if she could feel the need I had to take her sadness away.

"Eventually every wolf gives up the shift," Quil stated handing a sleeping Clair to Emily.

"Why?"

"We start families with our imprints and eventually we want to live as normal as possible. And that means dying."

"What's a imprint and why would you want to die?"

"Imprint is when a wolf finds their soul mate. They look into their mates eyes and it's like...seeing the world with new eyes."

"She is the only one that you see," Sam said grinning at Emily. "And she is the only one that matters. You become everything that she needs and wants."

"How do you know what she needs or wants?"

"You can feel it, smell it and hear it," Paul answered ruffling Rachel's hair. "It's pretty intense when you first imprint. The emotions are so strong that its almost enough to drive you mad."

"But it gets better?"

"It does," Jared chuckled as he watched Kim bend over to pick up some of Clair's toys. "And it makes you a better wolf and human."

"And to answer your question about the whole dying thing; it's what humans do," Quil sighed. "Once our imprints accept us as long as the wolf keeps shifting neither will age and the imprint heals almost as fast as the wolf."

"What if the imprint doesn't accept the wolf," Bella asked frowning. "Doesn't she has a choice in all of this?"

"Of course they do," I answered finally putting my input into the conversation. "Emily refused to have any type of relationship with him because he was going to be my husband."

"And that changed why?"

"Because Sam doesn't give up easily," Emily half-ass chuckled trying to hide her embarrassment.

"But the point is the imprint can choose whatever she wants because the wolf will have no other choice to respect...even if it kills him to do just that."

"The wolf dies?"

"No but they will do anything to prove that they are enough. Even if it kills them."

"So the wolf has no choice," Bella asked looking into my eyes with those damn eyes that made me feel as if they could see through me with ease. "You guys already have to give up so much when you become a wolf. Why can't you have the choice in who you love?"

"It's a gift Bella," I said gently. "And its rare. In the last pack only two out of six imprinted."

"Is that a gift you would want?"

I wanted to drop my gaze and tell her that I imprinted on her but the way this was going there was no way that it was going to end well. Instead I gave her a light smile and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't really know," I answered sheepishly. "Imprinting might help with getting over Sam and it'll give me someone that will take me no matter what I say or do."

"Would you tell your imprint?"

Wow...would I tell my imprint? Really? I'm actually stunned that my imprint is actually asking me this. "Maybe," I mumbled. "I don't want to push the fact that they are it for me. I want the human part of me to fall for my imprint like my wolf has...had. And I want her...them to fall for me without all that pressure on them." She frowned but didn't say anything. She rested her head against my chest signaling the end of the conversation. An end that couldn't come any sooner for me.

I looked up to see Sam staring at me with the 'We will talk about this later' look. Sighing I ignored him and turn my attention back to my Bella.


	6. We are Meant for Each Other

**Leah POV**

Sighing lightly I picked up a sleeping Bella off the couch. After the conversation everyone shifted to a different topic rather quickly. Bella began to drink her mother's spike eggnog between the conversation. This lead to a knocked out Bella.

"I will take her home," I whispered as I brought Bella close to my chest.

"Aw she tired herself out," Kim chuckled as she nuzzled Jared's neck.

"Or it could be from the eggnog," Embry sighed as he sniffed her cup. "Just like mom. Oh speaking of mom she would like to speak to you before you head home for the night."

"Let me take a guess. She want's to talk about Bella?"

"Most likely."

"Alright just call her and let her know I'm on my way over. I'm sure she's completely sober now."

"Not a problem."

_Uley's House _

Walking into the Uley's house I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Renée who was sitting on the couch drinking coffee. "Let me put her to bed and we can talk," I sighed.

"Okay. Just sniff your way to her room."

Which sadly was exactly what I did. Bella's room was just oozing her scent. I placed Bella down on her bed and covered her with a blue quilt that was laying on the floor next to the bed. I sighed lightly as I stared at her for a few seconds before I left out of her room. Closing the door I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was going to happen next.

"Leah you mind as well get down here and get it over with now," Renée sighed tiredly. Resisting the urge to sigh I began to march down stairs. "Come into the kitchen."

Obey I walked into the kitchen and took a seat. "How can I help you Renée," I asked looking at her with tired eyes.

"Leah," she started as she took a seat across from me. "I always have liked you because there was just this fire in you. And I always knew that Sammy wasn't meant to handle your fire; granted I didn't really think the job was going to my daughter." She leaned forward and gave me a wolfish smirk. "I want to know what you're going to do about being imprinted to my daughter."

"What is there to do," I asked leaning back slightly. "Just because we're meant to be doesn't mean we have to rush things like the others did. I want to take my time with her and let the human part of me fall in love with her."

"Are you going to tell her that you imprinted on her?"

"Do I have to," I asked frowning.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But that's not really anyone's choice but yours. No one can tell you what's best for your imprint but you and your wolf." She sat back and studied me carefully for a few second. "The others aren't going to like the fact that your hiding the imprint from Bella."

"I know but I never cared what others thought of my choices."

"That's good because I expect Sammy to give you a hard time about-"

"Sam has no right to give me a hard time about me imprinting on his sister," I growled cutting her off. "He lost all right to give a shit about what I do when he fucked my cousin in my living room."

"That's still a sore subject I see."

"Of course it is," I growled softly. "He should have broken up with me before fucking her! Just because he imprinted on her doesn't give him the right to do what he did!"

"And your correct about that," she sighed heavily. "I thought I taught that boy better than that. You know he's jealous of Bella?"

"Because she has me?"

"Yep."

"To damn bad."

"Just thought I should let you know that he still love you."

"I guess you missed the fact that I don't care."

"I didn't and I don't blame you for hating him. He knew how to control his wolf then; there was no excuse for what he did."

I nodded my head and looked away from her. "What do you think about imprinting," I asked trying to change the subject.

And for the first time in all the years that I known Renée she was silent. I looked over to her with a raised eyebrow curious about what brought this on. "I..I don't know what to truly think about it," she mumbled after a few minutes of silence. She avoided eye contact with me as she tired to grasp her thoughts. "I'm over a hundred years old and all of my life I believed that the unlucky ones were the only ones that imprinted. Joshua and I just knew that we were meant to be together forever without a stupid imprint telling us so." She paused as she looked down at her hands. "When he died I...I felt as if my whole world was destroyed. The only reason I have lived without him this long was because of our children. They are the reason that I'm still here today."

Before I could stop myself the words flew out of my mouth. "What happened Renée."

"I...I was just pumping gas on my way to pick up Bella from the air port...and...there he was staring at me with...a...a grin on his face."

"You imprinted on someone?"

Tears began to pour out of her eyes as she covered her mouth to cover her heart wrenching sobs. "I didn't mean to," she choked out. "I didn't mean to. The only person that I'm meant to be with is Joshua...Joshua I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't take any more of her heart breaking sobs. I leaned over and held her close to my chest. "It's going to be okay," I whispered softly. "I'm sure Joshua isn't mad at you. I know that all he wants you to be is happy."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she sobbed.

"Does Sam and Embry know?"

"God no, I don't even know what I would tell them. They believed that I wouldn't imprint but now-"

"Nothing changed just because you imprinted. You can still love Joshua." I rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down to ask the one with that was burning in my mind. Once she was calm enough I fired my question at her. "Who did you imprint on?"

"Charlie Swan..."

"Billy and my dad's best friend Charlie?"

She nodded her head slowly. Now it was my turn to be silent.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear what ya'll thought of it.**_


End file.
